Shugo Chara: Amu Kc Hinamori
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: If you want to know then R&R!


**Hi i'll call Amu by Kc some of the time and if you Don't like don't read. As well i don't own Shugo Chara if i did Amu would be awesome. **

* * *

''Class settle down, we have a new student joining use.'' Said the Teacher.

''HAI'' The class all coerced as the door slid open. A girl with multi colored hair Red, black, blue, brown, green,and purple. She wasn't wherein the school uniform, she was wherein black boot's, socks, shorts, and a skull T-shirt the skull was a blood red with the words 'Shut up or die' on it.

''Yo, i'm Amu you probably won't see me vary often.'' Amu said, looking around the room at the few with cape's they had chara's and there was only one seat and it was next to them, she walked to the window seat as the girl who sat there was staring longingly at the one's in cape's.

''You can have that seat.'' Amu said, the girl got her thing's and eagerly when't to sit there as a smirking Amu sat by the window.

''Class pleas turn your books to page 39.'' Amu tuned out as she started reading from page one and by time her name was called she had finished the book.

''Amu-san would you pleas read page 39 line 4.'' Amu looked at him.

''What your name.'' Amu said in perfect engulish.

''Good now would you pleas rephrase that?'' Asked the teacher.

''What is your name?''Amu said sitting back down and tuning out.

''Amu-Chan that was so cool, and you didn't need a Chara Chang!'' Said Fay one of her chara's, Amu looked out the window got up and started to leave.

''Where are you going?'' asked the teacher and Amu looked at him.

''Your asking a girl where she's going how rude!'' Amu said making him and all of the boy's blush, when she left she poked her head back in. ''If you must know i'm skipping class's.'' and she left before that could sink in.

''You can't skip!'' The teacher said butt was to late making the class snicker at him.

* * *

Amu was walking by the High School, and saw a boy in his teen's and there was a cat Chara next to him. She walked past not even sparing a glance when the Chara woke the boy. The boy opened an eye looking at the girl as she walked by.

''You know sleeping out on the school ground's is going to get you in detention.'' Amu said as she left making the boy and his Chara jump.

''And what is it to you if i get cot?'' The boy asked curios.

''Well if you where cot my school might ask if you saw me.'' Amu said before walking of. The boy followed her as he didn't have anything better to do, making Amu sigh walking around a corner butt when the boy walked around she was gone.

* * *

Amu was walking up to her house butt stopped at the door, It was unlocked she glared at the door sighing she walked in as quietly and silently as any fox or cat. Looking around there was a man in her room planting bug's she attacked him pummeling him to a bloody pulp and kicking him out then closed it locked it and when't to take a shower.

* * *

Dressed walked to the frig and got out some milk.

''Amu we got all on the bug's and cameras.''Pan said making Amu smile.

''Let's go shopping.'' Amu said making them all cheer.  
Amu had 3 Chara's: Pan who was a cat Chara and had brown hair. Shadow who was a fox Chara and had black hair. And then there Was Fay who was a magic Chara. (Magic like water bending and spell's. Amu will have 5 Chara's in all. Ran will be red like fire.)

* * *

Amu and her Chara's just got done shopping for game's and sport's equipment, when they heard a scream Amu bolted. When she got there she fond 6 people being held 4 of which where in her school the boy from earlier and a new girl, by a group of 10 purves.

''Hay! What do you think your doing?'' Amu said earning all the attention to her self.

''Hay boy's looks here we have another one.'' Said who Amu thought was the leader, she smirked.

''Well 10 purves plus dumb ass's.'' Amu said as two of the purves tried to pin her down in one swift move meant all of the purvers where knocked out.

''Thank's butt that was reckless of you.'' Said Tadase.

''Reckless is my middle name! And i was just walking by and heard a scream.'' Kc said smirking.

''You should have called the cops!'' said Nadeshiko.

''I kicked there ass's what's the point, you would have had to watch as the girl's would have been raped and the purvers who did it would have got away, by time they got here.'' Amu said bluntly as she turned to leave.

''Wait where are you going?'' asked the blond as Amu laughed.

''Didn't the teacher ask me that?'' Amu said about to leave.

''Hay thank's for helping us all.'' said a girl that was a year younger the Amu.

''I didn't help you i just didn't want to get raped my self.'' Amu said.

''Hay what's that?'' asked a boy with red hair making Amu look at her bag's that where getting heavy when an idea hit her.

''Heavy and if you insist on my saving you you wouldn't mind carrying some of it and helping me shop.'' Amu said smirking.

''We don't mind helping right Ikuto.'' Said Utau Amu moshined for them to follow her.

* * *

Amu opened the door to her house moshining for them to putt everything down on the table and to sit down.

''Sorry i didn't mean to go over bored.'' Amu apologise looking throw the bag's after putting everything up Amu brot them snacks.

''Thank's.'' Said the red haired bot who was Kukai as he started on his cookies.

''I see you all have Chara's.'' Amu said making them freeze.

''You can see them?'' asked the blond boy.

''Pan, Shadow, Fay you can come out know.'' Amu said pointing so as to indicate who was who was who.

''Hi nya.'' Pan said, Shadow nodded at them.

''Nice to spell you.'' Fay said making Amu sweat drop.

* * *

After everyone got more acquainted with one another in the living room playing game's.

''Oh look at the time are you guy's going home or would you like to eat diner then go home ether way you might want to call home.'' Amu said.

''Hay when is youe family coming?'' Siya asked.

''Oh they won't be back for a phone's over there. I'll be in the kitchen tell me if your staying or going after your phone call's.'' Amu said before she left.

* * *

After they called and asked if they could stay for diner they looked around ans fund a picker on Amu and what looked like her family.

''Hay why is Amu-Chan here and not the little girl in the photo?'' Yaya asked.

''Hay we don't care if you look around or not don't ask Amu about it.'' Came Shadow's comely voice from behind them.

''Oh Shadow-Chan what are you doing here?'' Asked the long haired cross dressing boy who was Nadeshiko.

''I live here and Amu wanted to know who's staying and who's going.'' Shadow said.

''Oh we're all staying.'' Ikuto said Shadow nodded.

''Ok what would you like curry or fish?'' Asked Shadow.

''Curry!'' Yaya, Tadase, and Utau and most of them all said.

''Fish.'' Ikuto and his Chara said.

''Ok.'' Shadow said flying away.

* * *

At the table.

''You stupid cat!'' Said Tadase making Amu and Pan glared.

''I'm sorry butt pleas reframe from insulting cat's.'' Amu said annoyed.

''But-'' butt Amu cut him of.

''I don't care about your reason for fighting! Butt i do care when you insult me and my Chara's!'' Amu said making him do a double take.

''I'm sorry.'' Tadase said.

''I don't mean to pry but do you even know the hole story or just your side?'' Amu asked making him look at her.

''I know what i saw!'' He said making Amu glare.

''So you just be leaved what ever you saw and didn't even thy to get an explained!'' Amu said making him glare.

''I-i tried butt he didn't say any thing!'' He said making Amu glare more.

''So did you even give him time to explain?'' Amu said. ''What's the story from both side's?''

''He killed my dog.'' Tadase said making Amu stare.

''I didn't kill the dog i fond her dying and by time i got her to the vet she would have died.'' Ikuto said. ''So i played the violin for her and that's when the price came in.'' Amu just stared at the two.

''Butt that doesn't excuse him for stealing the humpty key, And going to Easter!'' Tadase said making Amu look at him.

''Really that's all and you still don't have the reason do you, and i don't think Ikuto will share but i have a good idea of what really hapined.'' Amu said turning it over in her head.

''Amu-san may i ask what your dream is?'' Nadeshiko asked making Amu grin.

''I'm going to be a detective.'' Amu said grinning.

* * *

After they all left Amu and her Chara's where going over the info they got.

''We'll go tomorrow.'' Amu said.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked it R&R.**


End file.
